Amor a primera lucha
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Petra no esperaba nada de la vida, mientras que Levi se preparaba para lo peor. Una historia de amor y supervivencia...que comienza con una mordida. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Portada de RAMA (pixiv).

Es mi primer fic de SNK, y me inspiré en una película llamada Les Combattants. Espero que les guste!

* * *

Un año.

Se había cumplido un año desde la muerte de su padre, y para Petra era como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior. Todavía sentía ese vacío que al mismo tiempo parecía saturarla, ahogarla. Aun cuando desde hacía un tiempo ya se había preparado para su partida, se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo preparada. La larga enfermedad que había padecido finalmente se lo había llevado, y ella sólo pudo ver la escena final de manera impotente. Aun cuando Eren y Carla habían sido más que pilares en su nueva vida, se sentía en ruinas.

Mientras contemplaba la tumba de su padre, pensó en ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Grisha Jäger y Petrus Ral habían sido amigos desde niños. No había travesura en la cual los nombres de ambos chicos no estuvieran involucrados, y pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo; compartían sueños, ambiciones, ideas y siempre se incluían en sus planes a futuro: Grisha quería ser médico mientras que Pete (como lo llamaban) prefería la repostería. Siempre bromeaban diciendo que pondrían una confitería que a la vez hiciera de enfermería.

Incluso se llegaron a jurar que ni siquiera el amor por una mujer los separaría. Nada ni nadie arruinaría su amistad. Nunca imaginaron que algo así los uniría aún más.

Ya siendo unos muchachos, tomaban tranquilamente en un nuevo bar de su barrio en Lübeck, cuando conocieron a dos hermanas que trabajaban allí como camareras: Carla y Clara. Pete cayó de inmediato ante los encantos de Clara, mientras que Grisha, quien en esos años era practicante, formalizó con Carla cuando esta había ido a hacer una visita al hospital donde trabajaba. Con el tiempo cada pareja unió su vida y ambos hombres reían con el cuadro que habían creado: los dos amigos con las hermanas.

Los nacimientos de Eren y Petra, muy seguidos, habían llenado de dicha a las dos parejas, y como eran hijos únicos, ambos niños crecieron juntos como hermanos.

Pero lo bueno nunca dura mucho, y la cadena de desgracias comenzó con Clara, quien falleció producto de un accidente de tráfico, cuando Petra contaba con sólo seis años. Un par de años después, le siguió Grisha, quien debido al cansancio de su profesión, sucumbió a un paro cardíaco. Tanto Carla como Pete habían caído en un pozo depresivo, pero decidieron salir adelante por sus hijos.

Un día, Pete había decidido dejar el restaurante donde trabajaba para incursionar en una cafetería propia. Le propuso a Carla ser su socia y así invertir los ahorros de ambos. Con la muerte nunca se sabía y tenían que por lo menos dejarles seguro un patrimonio a los chicos. Desde ese entonces, ambos cuñados trabajaron incansablemente en su negocio y el pequeño local floreció y tuvo mucho éxito, en parte por el exquisito café que hacía Carla, en parte por las exquisiteces de Pete. No pasó mucho tiempo para que incorporaran servicio de catering.

Los adolescentes Eren y Petra los ayudaban cuando no tenían mucho trabajo en el colegio y en vacaciones. Mientras Eren, con su simpatía natural, se dedicaba a tomar los pedidos, Petra prefería ayudar a Carla con el café o a su padre con los dulces; se volvió muy diestra en el arte de la preparación de postres y bebidas calientes, pero su especialidad eran los distintos tipos de té. Algo que la tenía muy satisfecha, no sabía por qué.

Lamentablemente, una enfermedad terminal había anunciado el fin de tantos años de tranquilidad, y después de varios meses de tortura, Pete partió dejando a una desconsolada Petra sumida en la tristeza más absoluta. Después de tan terrible pérdida, Carla y Eren decidieron llevarla a vivir con ellos; eran la única familia que le quedaba, y la joven aceptó sin protestar, no quería quedarse sola en esa casa llena de fantasmas. Trataron de que sus vidas siguieran con normalidad, volcándose de lleno a la cafetería.

Petra suspiró largamente, antes de incorporarse y dejar el cementerio junto a los Jäger. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

Una noche, cuando terminaban de acomodar el local cerrado, Carla aprovechó para hablar un momento con Petra. Aunque poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de antes, seguía muy apagada. Y le preocupaba que estuviera con ellos por obligación y se privara de querer hacer otras cosas.

-Petra, me dijo Zöe que no quieres ir con ellos a pasar el día en la playa. – empezó.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí a ayudarte. – respondió su sobrina acomodando las mesas.

-En el contexto actual eso requiere de mucho compromiso.

Petra dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró extrañada.

-¿Crees que no me comprometo lo suficiente? – preguntó.

-No me malinterpretes. – respondió Carla dulcemente - Pero entenderemos si quieres ir a otro sitio y tomarte un respiro de todo esto y hacer otras cosas. Lo importante es proyectarse.

-No me quiero proyectar, quiero trabajar aquí. – replicó la joven y se arrojó en los brazos de su tía, quien respiró más tranquila - La cafetería, tú y Eren son lo único que me queda.

-Además no podrás. – intervino Eren desde la caja y la computadora. Se le daba bien el rol de administrador - Últimamente estamos recibiendo muchos pedidos y consultas de clientes nuevos.

-¿Ves? No voy a dejar que trabajes sola con la comida. – le dijo Petra a Carla riendo.

-Por lo pronto, programé una visita a casa de los Ackerman. – prosiguió Eren - Están organizando un cumpleaños y quieren hablar del catering, la torta, los bocadillos y todo eso.

Petra reconoció el apellido.

-¿Serán parientes de Mikasa Ackerman? – pensó en voz alta, y luego les explicó - Es una chica que conocí hace poco.

-No lo sé, no la conozco.

-Pero ella siempre viene aquí. – protestó la chica a su primo con un puchero. Había conocido a la joven Mikasa Ackerman hacía unas semanas y era asidua a la cafetería. Mucho sospechaba Petra que era a causa de su primo, quien con sus ojos verdes, su piel algo bronceada y su porte y altura, tenía a todo el barrio de harem.

Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros y procedió a cerrar la tienda para marchar a casa. Petra suspiró y se sintió mal por Mikasa mientras los tres volvían al hogar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Petra se había levantado más relajada. Era sábado y su día libre, por lo que pudo darse el gusto de dormir hasta un poco más tarde. Le había estado dando vueltas a esa pequeña conversación con su tía Carla y comprendió que de seguir así, su luto la arrastraría a una infelicidad difícil de sortear. Uno no supera la muerte de los padres, pero era la ley de la vida. Además, Petra sabía que su padre podría estar regañándola desde el más allá por dejarse abatir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pedrada que casi rompe su ventana.

-¡Enana! ¡Ahora sí que no te escapas de nosotros y vamos a la playa!

Petra se asomó para ver a su grupo de amigos: Auruo, Erd y Gunther, encabezados por Zöe Hange, la mejor amiga de Petra. La jovencita sonrió: esa runfla no cambiaba; habían estado con ella en los momentos difíciles y los adoraba tanto como a su familia. Pero seguían pareciendo unos niños necesitados de mano dura.

Tomó un desayuno rápido antes de despedirse de su primo y su tía. Apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa, Zöe se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer. Era alta y de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, de anteojos y un buen humor nato. Había quienes no entendían cómo dos chicas tan distintas pudieran ser grandes amigas.

-¡Enana! ¡En la playa están los del Ejército! – exclamó con un brillo en sus lentes.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Petra, mientras les repartía masitas secas.

-Se trata de unas pruebas para ingresar a la milicia. – explicó Erd – Hacen una especie de torneo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para evaluar a los potenciales ingresantes. Después, si siguen convencidos, los jóvenes pueden inscribirse a un campamento militar por 10 días totalmente gratis.

-Y con eso se puede optar oficialmente por las distintas ramas de las fuerzas armadas. – añadió Gunther.

-Y ustedes se anotaron para estas pruebas. – dijo Petra. No era una pregunta.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero impresionarte! – bramó Auruo decidido.

-Queremos que vayas a distraerte un poco. – le dijo Zöe revolviendo sus cabellos – Has estado muy encerrada y trabajando sin cesar. Mira a estos cuatro payasos que tienes de amigos hacer el ridículo y diviértete.

Petra asintió y fue con ellos. No percibía las miradas de malicia de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la playa y rápidamente divisaron a una multitud de jóvenes aglomerada en un círculo. Estaban en plena actividad y quien evaluaba era un tal Hannes, si bien podían leer en su placa. Chicos y chicas se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando sus habilidades, la mayoría muy buenos; altos, atléticos, sin duda sabían lo que hacían. Los demás estaban alrededor observando atentamente y leyendo los movimientos para utilizarlos o esquivarlos al llegar su turno. Sus amigos pasaron sus pruebas adoloridos y magullados y Petra ahogaba una risita. Lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo.

-¡Petra Ral! – llamó Hannes.

Petra se quedó estática mientras Zöe reía por lo bajo.

-¡¿Acaso me anotaron sin consultarme?! – siseó ella enojada. Sus amigos ponían cara de inocentes.

-¿Acaso no está Petra Ral? – insistió Hannes.

Gunther se situó detrás de ella y la empujó hacia el centro del círculo delimitado por espectadores. La joven iba a protestar pero Hannes no le dio tiempo.

-¡Levi Ackerman! – llamó.

¿Ackerman? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Mikasa? Esas preguntas se hacía Petra para distraerse y cobrar valor ante el posible Hulk Hogan que se presentaría ante ella para luchar. Pero en lugar de eso, salió a su encuentro un chico casi de su misma altura y con cara de pocos amigos.

Aunque pequeño, su mirada intimidaba, así que Petra se dirigió a Hannes.

-Yo no peleo. – dijo.

-Aquí nadie se pelea. – replicó Hannes – Se trata de protección defensiva. No te van a golpear, así que no hay nada que temer. No tengas miedo, hija.

-No es una cuestión de miedo…

-¡Ah, enana! – le cortó Zöe - ¡Ve a pelear!

Petra le dirigió una mirada que decía "ya me las van a pagar" y seguidamente encaró a su oponente.

Lo estudió con la mirada y se posicionó. A ver si servía de algo todo lo que veía en esos programas de lucha libre.

En un extremo del improvisado ring se encontraba Petra Ral, de Lübeck. Peso: 55 kg. Altura: 1,55 m. 18 años y futura pastelera. Delgada, pelirroja y de ojos ambarinos. Sin ninguna idea mínima de técnicas de defensa personal, salvo programas y películas de acción.

Del otro lado, su oponente, Levi Ackerman, al parecer también de Lübeck. Peso: 65 kg. Altura: 1,60 m. 20 años y con aspiraciones tales como ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Atlético, cabellos negros y ojos azules. Especialista en Jiu-jitsu, Aikido y artes marciales mixtas en general.

Especialidades de las que Petra obviamente no estaba al tanto.

Para ella lucía como el Pitufo Gruñón.

-Salúdense – ordenó Hannes. Ambos se estrecharon las manos con seriedad.

Petra sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir su fuerte agarre. Él no le quitaba la vista de encima, como queriéndola matar con la mirada.

Hannes hizo sonar su silbato y la lucha dio lugar.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Petra sólo atinó a lanzarse de lleno sobre Levi. Este la esquivó fácilmente y conectó un gancho a sus costillas que le hizo perder el aliento, y de paso cualquier órgano que estuviera allí. Pero no cayó, a duras penas se enderezó y pensó en ejecutar un movimiento que había visto en la televisión, así que le hizo una lanza que lo tiró al suelo. Pero para el joven, a pesar de la caída, fue como si una pluma se le hubiera echado encima. Aprovechó que ambos estaban en el suelo y, tomándola desprevenida y boca abajo, apoyó fuertemente su rodilla contra la espalda de la chica para poder hacerle una llave de rendición rodeando su cabeza con los brazos.

Petra no se quería rendir. Ya se había rendido suficiente en la vida, no estaba dispuesta esta vez a dar palmadas contra el suelo dando fin a la lucha. La vida le había quitado muchos momentos importantes, ahora sería ella quien le robaría a la vida un momento de destaque. Así que sin más y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo algo desesperado, antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo mordió en la muñeca.

-¡Tsk! - El joven siseó y la soltó de inmediato, furioso y con cuidado de no ser evidente, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta del exabrupto. Además, sería una vergüenza que supieran que alguien lo mordió para librarse de su llave. Mientras cavilaba todo eso, Petra aprovechó su fugaz distracción y conectó una patada en su estómago que lo hizo doblarse y caer a la arena. Quedó tendido por un rato boqueando hasta que Hannes dio por terminada la lucha.

La ganadora de la contienda: Petra Ral.

-Bravo, jovencita. – la felicitó Hannes. La actividad del día había terminado.

-¡Bien, enana! – festejaba Erd mientras todos se dispersaban - ¡Le has dado duro!

-¿Le has mordido o qué? – quiso saber Auruo, sospechando.

-No. – mintió Petra – He puesto un punto de presión en su muñeca. – luego recordó - ¡Y ustedes me las van a pagar!

Antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos, quienes se escapaban alegremente por la orilla, Petra se volvió por última vez para encontrarse con la mirada venenosa de Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Lübeck es una ciudad al norte de Alemania, a orillas del Mar Báltico.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada:

Muchas gracias a **MJ Keehl** por su comentario. En realidad no entiendo a qué te referís con ser más creativa con los nombres, si es por las ubicaciones u otra cosa, me alegra mucho que la historia te interese y espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos!

* * *

Unos días después, Eren y Petra se presentaron en la casona de los Ackerman para departir sobre el servicio de catering y la decoración del cumpleaños que se venía.

Mikasa los recibió alegremente, siendo efusiva con Petra y tímida con Eren. Los llevó al interior donde los esperaba el dueño de casa, Kenny Ackerman. Si bien era originario de Lübeck, se la pasaba más en Berlín, donde tenía su prestigioso estudio de abogados; había decidido tomarse un descanso de sus actividades y pasar un tiempo en su ciudad natal, junto con sus sobrinos, de los cuales Mikasa empezaba una carrera universitaria en esa ciudad. En cambio Levi, hermano mayor de Mikasa, había dejado sus estudios en Berlín y se había trasladado junto a su hermana para explorar nuevos rumbos.

Ése fue el pequeño resumen que el confianzudo Kenny Ackerman les hizo a los primos antes de hablar sobre el cumpleaños. El hombre cumplía una cifra redonda y pasaba a otra década más, por lo que en vez de angustiarse como cualquier persona mayor, decretó que quería celebrarlo a lo grande. Y con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas de ser posible.

Tío y sobrina examinaban el catálogo y probaban algunos bocadillos que ofrecían los Jäger-Ral en el jardín, cuando Levi apareció con un traje de baño y una mochila.

-¡Mocoso, ven a ver! – exclamó su tío - ¡Me gustaría tu opinión!

-¡Tsk! No voy a dar mi opinión para tu mierda de cumpleaños. – le espetó Levi.

-¡Levi! – lo regañó Mikasa.

-Si quieres contratar todo este chisme absurdo para tu fiesta absurda no pidas mi opinión. – siguió el otro.

Petra notó que una vena en la frente de Eren latía descontroladamente. Temió que se armara una pelea, justamente porque conocía muy bien a uno y nada al otro.

-Nuestros productos son de calidad, hechos por nosotros mismos y exclusivamente para el evento. – explicó ella con calma.

Levi la miró con sus filosos ojos llenos de desdén.

-Ése es un discurso de fuerza mayor. – replicó el joven - No vas a decir que son cosas congeladas y que no valen nada.

Ahora era Petra la que se estaba enojando.

-Se nota que no conoces nuestro negocio. – le dijo en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido - Además, se te ha pedido que des tu opinión, no que montes un show.

-Petra. – la atajó Eren sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Levi con odio.

Kenny suspiró, muy contento con el ambiente. Los jóvenes de hoy…

-Bueno, seguimos. – dijo como si nada.

* * *

Momentos después, luego de que Kenny se disculpara para salir a atender un asunto y mientras Mikasa le mostraba la casa a Eren y Petra por cuestiones de decoración, la pelirroja vio con extrañeza a través de los ventanales que el joven Ackerman abría su mochila para meter un par de tejas pesadas, sacadas quién sabe de dónde, para luego ponérsela encima y tirarse con ello al agua. Ella salió de la casa para ver qué hacía.

Después de un rato braceando en la piscina, Levi se quitó las antiparras y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Me espías o qué? – indagó de mala manera.

-Nadas raro. – observó ella dejando pasar la afrenta.

-No es raro, es natación de combate. – gruñó el otro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Petra sin entender.

-Déjalo. – contestó él rodando los ojos.

-Siento haberte mordido el otro día. – dijo la joven con vergüenza al recordar el episodio.

Levi no respondió y salió de la piscina.

En ese momento pasó junto a ellos un animalito desorientado que Petra inmediatamente fue a acunar en sus manos.

-¡Mira, un pequeño hurón! – exclamó volviendo junto con el chico y mostrándole el pequeño ser.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? – preguntó el otro secamente.

-Lo puedes adoptar, los hurones se domestican. – le sugirió ella - Se encariñará y te verá como su madre.

-Los animales no se encariñan. – replicó Levi de manera brusca - Si mueres en tu casa, tres días después tu gato te devora.

-No creo…

-Hay que devolverlo a su hábitat. – le cortó el chico.

-No, es muy pequeño, apenas una cría y morirá. – repuso Petra preocupada por el huroncito.

-No me lo puedo quedar, en septiembre tengo planeado ingresar en el ejército. – dijo Levi mientras se ponía una bata.

-¿Definitivamente? – preguntó la pelirroja. Al no encontrar respuesta en el azabache, tomó una decisión en cuanto al pequeño animal - Bueno, me lo quedo yo.

Él simplemente la miraba con la indiferencia pintada en el rostro.

-Tsk…

* * *

Una tarde, sorpresivamente Levi apareció en la cafetería de los Jäger junto con Mikasa. Mientras su hermana pedía un café con un par de berlinesas, él prefirió un té negro con un pretzel, y a medida que tomaba su infusión agarrando la taza de manera extraña, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Petra. Eren notó eso y lo fulminaba con la mirada desde la caja, cosa que el otro percibió y reanudó el duelo de miradas que habían dejado días atrás.

Poco después de cerrar, Mikasa aprovechó para hablar y conocer más a Eren mediante un paseo; éste dejó de tirarse rayos láser con Levi para prestarle atención. Fue entonces que el joven Ackerman se dirigió a Petra.

-¿Sabes dónde están los militares? – preguntó de golpe.

-Se han ido hacia la otra playa. – repondió ella de manera simple. Pero viendo que él no se movía de donde estaba (frente a ella), finalmente captó - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Momentos después, la pelirroja aparecía con una moto Vespa color rosado, que se había comprado después de llevar mucho tiempo ahorrando. Levi miró el vehículo con terror.

-¿No esperarás a que me suba a esta cosa? – increpó.

-Si quieres que te lleve, sí. – le dijo ella.

Y ambos se pusieron unos pequeños cascos y se subieron a la pintoresca moto, dejando a los otros dos. Mikasa reía con complicidad y Eren veía la escena con el rostro colorado por la ira.

Y rumbo a la playa, los dos enanos iban sobre la motito rosada de Petra, para disgusto perpetuo de Levi.

Llegaron al lugar, y después de merodear y aplaudir alrededor del remolque militar, concluyeron que no había nadie y ya estaba cerrado.

-¡Mierda! – bramó un enfurecido Levi, pateando el mástil con la bandera de Alemania que estaba junto al recinto.

-No te enerves, volveremos. – trataba de tranquilizarlo su acompañante.

Y mientras él seguía pateando llevado por el diablo, Hannes lo vio por la ventanilla e inmediatamente salió a detenerlo.

-Quiero inscribirme. – le dijo el joven parándose derecho, olvidándose de que había atacado un elemento patrio. Hannes lo miraba ceñudo.

-Está cerrado, vuelvan mañana. – les dijo entre dientes.

-¿No puede hacer algo por él? – pidió Petra, ya que no quería tener a un embravecido muchacho en la parte de atrás de su moto cuando tuvieran que regresar.

Hannes suspiró y se llevó a Levi dentro del remolque para inscribirlo. Con pesar, Petra observó que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, no sólo por la inminente noche, sino por la llegada de una tormenta eléctrica.

* * *

A medio camino de regreso, la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más, y eso, sumado a la oscuridad, no les dio más remedio que parar en un galpón abandonado que por suerte estaba cerca.

Para su fortuna, habían encontrado una linterna de kerosene que pudieron encender, y mientras esperaban a que la tormenta amainara, Petra leía los formularios y folletos que Hannes le había entregado a Levi y éste guardado con cuidado de que no se mojaran.

-No entiendo, ¿te metes o haces un cursillo? – quiso saber. Sus amigos algo le habían comentado, pero no había prestado demasiada atención.

-Si es en el regimiento que quiero, tengo que hacer un curso de preparación militar. – respondió Levi mientras sacaba una navaja y empezaba a pelar una rama que había encontrado por allí.

-¿Hay que hacer un curso para entrar al ejército? – se extrañó ella - Creía que te apuntabas y listo.

-Depende del regimiento que quieres. – le explicó el otro con su voz monótona - El que yo quiero es de los más duros.

-¿Duro en qué sentido?

El rostro de Ackerman mostró una expresión parecida a la emoción, y con una mueca que Petra interpretó como una sonrisa, empezó a enumerar las dignas y duras tareas del entrenamiento militar:

-¡En el sentido que te cagas! Para dormir cavas un agujero, tienes combate, un recorrido náutico con 25 kg en la espalda. También tienes que comer sardina cruda: empiezas por la cabeza, los ojos, las vísceras y por último las escamas.

-¿Y quieres hacer todo eso? – preguntó la pelirroja asombrada.

-Son las mejores técnicas de supervivencia. – contestó él aún emocionado - Después estaría realmente preparado.

-¿Preparado para qué?

-Para sobrevivir.

Petra estaba cada vez más confundida. La mente de ese muchacho era de lo más extraño.

-De acuerdo, pero…¿para qué? – insistió.

Él no respondió y se limitó a observarla.

-¿Te interesaría hacerlo? – preguntó.

-Bueno, conozco algunos trucos. – dijo la joven como si nada, pero no queriendo parecer menos.

-¿Qué tipo de trucos?

-Trucos.

-Deja de hacerte la misteriosa.

-¿Conoces la doble visualización? – preguntó Petra recordando una película que había visto.

-Claro que la conozco, se trata de imaginar que cuando te golpeo hay otra tú 30 cm detrás de ti. Así, veo más allá del blanco y el impacto del golpe es efectivo. ¿Quieres practicar? – propuso Levi incorporándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Petra lo imitó pero a último momento se amilanó.

-No golpeo a la gente. – dijo apenada.

Él la miró de manera mortal.

-¡Ah, se me había olvidado, tú les muerdes! – le espetó.

-¡Ya te pedí perdón! – protestó ella encarándolo, sin darse cuenta de que sus caras estaba casi pegadas. Ambos quedaron paralizados a la expectativa. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego pasó a contemplar en detalle su nariz y sus labios, para luego volver a encontrar su mirada. Ella permanecía inmóvil y sonrojada de pies a cabeza, incapaz de hacer o decir algo que pudiera impedir lo que sea que el otro tuviera planeado hacer. Levi empezaba a cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas.

-Creo que se ha calmado. – dijo ella al fin y alejándose bruscamente de él para buscar la moto y los cascos.

Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente.

* * *

Días después, Carla Jäger empezaba a sacar los ingredientes de la cena que haría mientras los chicos cerraban la cafetería, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Levi.

-Soy Levi Ackerman, el sobrino del viejo al que le hacen la fiesta. – se presentó con voz queda.

-Ah, sí. – balbuceó Carla, anonadada ante el vocabulario florido del chico - Buenas tardes.

-En resumen, le he traído un regalo. – le extendió un tupper.

-Muy amable, gracias. – dijo ella tomándolo, aún sorprendida por la visita.

-Es para el hurón, son pollitos. – le informó Levi.

A la señora Jäger la cara se le puso azul.

-¿Pollitos?

-No se preocupe, están muertos y congelados, es más práctico. – explicó el muchacho tranquilamente - Los he encontrado en un criadero de pollos, de esos donde venden los que se mueren para hacer croquetas para perros. Le digo porque la leche no es buena para los hurones, ya que son carnívoros y hay que darles algo sólido para comer.

Ella escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-Bien, no sé qué decir, ¡gracias! – luego recordó que Eren le había comentado con amargura que parecía andar detrás de su prima y decidió invitarlo - Eres muy amable, ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

Si realmente eso era verdad, le venía bien a Petra tener a alguien con quien entretenerse y superar las malas vivencias. Milagrosamente se le olvidó el odio que su hijo parecía sentir por el chico Ackerman.

-No, venía sólo a traer el regalo. – se negó el otro secamente.

-Insisto, me encantaría. – dijo la mujer alegremente - Bueno, voy a meter esto en la nevera.

-En el congelador. – le corrigió Levi.

* * *

Más tarde, un indiferente Levi, una feliz Carla, una sorprendida Petra y un enfurecido Eren estaban sentados en la mesa cenando.

-¿Estás estudiando algo, Levi? – empezó Carla con las charlas de contenido. Jamás pensó en el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

-Economía con especialización en Econometría. – respondió el azabache con frialdad y llevándose el tenedor con pollo a la boca.

-¿Y concretamente para qué sirve? – siguió preguntando ella.

-La idea es prever los movimientos futuros y poder adaptarse en el presente. – explicó el chico después de tragar - Como no habrá movimientos futuros no sirve para nada. Lo he dejado este año.

-En parte lo entiendo. – suspiró Carla. Era la única que conversaba con él, ya que Eren lo baleaba con miradas hostiles y Petra no sabía qué decir - Invertir años en estudios sin salida con la crisis, el paro, todo eso…

-No tengo miedo a la crisis y al paro, hay cosas peores. – interrumpió él - Se focalizan cosas mínimas y no lo ven llegar.

Fue allí que habló Eren, haciendo que a Petra se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Qué no se ve llegar? – preguntó serio y con voz ronca.

Levi lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos azules.

-El final. – dijo sin más mientras le ponía atención a su plato.

-¿El final de qué? – inquirió Eren con brusquedad.

-El final, la extinción. – contestó Levi con el rostro impasible pero con los ojos en llamas.

-Con claridad…¿de qué no te puedes fiar entonces?

-¡Puedes elegir! – respondió el azabache con la boca llena - Motines por hambre, guerras de religión, sequías, cambio climático, el cambio de los polos, las centrales nucleares que explotan, las epidemias...

-¿Y te gusta eso como idea? – lo seguía desafiando el castaño.

-No tanto eso. – dijo el otro - Pero somos responsables de lo que nos llega, no cae del cielo.

-¿Así que soy responsable de tu fin del mundo? – lo picaneaba Eren con la voz cada vez más alta.

-¡Pues sí! Se desequilibra todo, incluso para quienes se dedican a la industria de la comida como ustedes.

-Qué curioso. – se burló Jäger - Dejas tus estudios para gestionar eso.

-Tengo tiempo para prepararme. – repuso Levi sin inmutarse.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer entonces? – proseguía Eren con sus cuestionamientos - ¿Enterramos nuestras provisiones?

-¿Es tu opinión?

-Tú eres el experto, explícanoslo.

Levi dejó los cubiertos por un momento y miró a los ojos a Eren, a ver si podía clarear la mente de ese cabeza de termo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrías si enterraras todas tus cosas? – preguntó - ¿Un año? ¿Y qué pasa al cabo de un año?

-No sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

-Al cabo de un año, de vuelta al punto de partida. – respondió - No has resuelto el problema, lo has desplazado.

Eren no pudo retrucar nada y sólo fue capaz de mirarlo con recelo.

-¿Te crees que estoy loco? – interpeló Levi devolviéndole la mirada.

-No, en absoluto. – dijo el castaño con ironía. Levi entendió.

-Lo veremos en 10 años. – replicó volviendo a comer - Veremos quién está loco.

Carla decidió intervenir, por las dudas que no llegaran a mayores.

-Encuentro esto morboso. – opinó ella con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú, Petra?

La chica dio un respingo.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

La había tomado desprevenida. No había emitido sonido en toda la velada y ahora los tres fijaban su atención en ella a ver qué decía.

-No sé, los jóvenes se sienten inseguros. – farfulló tímidamente - Es la crisis.

-¡No es eso! – la cortó su primo - ¿Te crees su historia del fin del mundo? – Levi lo miró ofendido.

-Hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades... – empezó, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos acusadores de Eren.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-El pollo está muy, pero muy bueno. – dijo al fin Levi como si nada mientras se servía más.

* * *

Llegó el día del cumpleaños, y la fiesta transcurrió de manera armoniosa y con muchos tragos para el tío de los hermanos Ackerman. Eren y Petra trabajaban también junto al personal como mozos, y por suerte Levi no estaba interesado en la celebración de su tío como para asistir. Apenas bajó de su habitación para las fotos de rigor en familia y volvió a su guarida.

Por lo que para Petra las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas dada la animosidad entre ese chico y su primo.

Días después, y luego de tomar una decisión respecto a qué nuevas experiencias debiera pasar en la vida, Petra reunió a Eren y a Carla para hablar con ellos.

-¿Se acuerdan de los militares en la playa? – empezó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos, cariño? – quiso saber su tía.

-Proponen un curso de 15 días para probar. – informó Petra - Es gratuito.

Los Jäger la miraban expectantes.

-Bueno, me lo he pensado y he aceptado el curso. – terminó de decir Petra algo sonrojada - No voy a seguir en la cafetería por unos días.

Silencio.

Silencio de pocos segundos que a la chica le parecieron eternos. Hasta que Eren decidió romperlo violentamente.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! – le soltó furibundo.

-No es más que un curso, no un alistamiento. – trató de calmarlo su prima.

-¿Y qué quieres ir a hacer en el ejército? – le preguntó dulcemente su tía, asombrada por la noticia.

-Hay muchos oficios que podría probar…

-¡No me interesa! – saltó Eren histérico - ¡Tenemos el mes cubierto de eventos y pedidos! ¡¿Cómo lo hacemos mamá y yo solos?! ¡¿No te importa nada o qué?!

-Pero Eren…

-¡Es por ese tipo! – y con una última mirada de enojo, el castaño las dejó azotando la puerta.

Petra estaba estupefacta. Esperaba que su primo no lo tomara bien, pero no al punto de reaccionar de esa manera. Justamente antes de irse pensaba adelantar trabajo respecto a los pedidos y así agilizarle las cosas a su familia; ciertamente no esperaba eso de él.

Y para rematar, culpaba a Levi de esa decisión. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-¿Es por lo que te dije de proyectarte? – le preguntó suavemente Carla tomándole una mano.

-Vuelvo en 15 días, tía Carla. – le prometió Petra.

-Al menos conserva tu cabello. – le dijo su tía antes de darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

En el día de su partida sólo su tía Carla la acompañó a la concurrida estación de tren para despedirse, Eren no le había dirigido la palabra desde su anuncio, por lo que no contaba con la presencia de su primo. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha y todos se encontraban acomodados, la joven procedió a buscar a Levi. Sabía que tomaría ese tren, pues era el único horario en el cual podrían llegar a tiempo al citado campamento. El viaje era sólo de media hora hasta la estación de Mölln, donde un autobús militar los esperaría para llevarlos a todos al campamento de Trost, situado entre el municipio de Klein Zecher y la Reserva Natural Schaalsee.

Petra recorrió vagón por vagón en busca del muchacho, hasta que lo vio sentado solo y mirando aburrido por la ventana.

-¡Sorpresa! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

-Voy a hacer el cursillo, como tú. – le dijo Petra sonrojada y Levi no pudo más que chistar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo!

**eau de toilette:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y te agradezco por las palabras! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos!

* * *

Llegaron a Mölln, y mientras viajaban en el autobús junto a otros jóvenes rumbo al campamento militar, Levi seguía pregonando las aventuras de las que podrían ser protagonistas. Obviamente, aunque emocionado, el muchacho no lo demostraba con ese rostro impávido que tenía.

-Ya verás, te encantará: aprendes sobre ti mismo, gestión de grupos. – comentaba - Es interesante.

-¿Y cosas técnicas? – preguntó Petra, mareada.

-Claro, ese tipo de cosas donde los cazadores de montaña aprenden a orinarse encima en caso de avalancha.

La pelirroja lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un pie en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó asqueada.

-Conocer el sentido de la pendiente, sino no sabes nada. – le explicó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Y con la dirección del líquido sabes hacia dónde cavar para salir.

Petra empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse anotado.

-Ay, mearte encima, no lo hubiera pensado… - musitó angustiada.

Levi la miraba con su cara de nada.

-Es una hermosa aventura. – le aseguró.

* * *

Arribaron al campamento al anochecer. Las autoridades del lugar los estaban esperando, por lo que nada más llegar, se formaron todos de la manera más prolija posible con Levi a la cabeza, quien estaba derecho e inmóvil entre ellos. A su lado y con horror, Petra al fin se percató de que era la única chica en el grupo.

Antes de que pudiera lamentarse, un hombre alto y calvo con mirada intimidante dio un paso al frente para darles el grito de bienvenida.

-¡Soy el Teniente Keith Shadis! – bramó - ¡Bienvenidos al Campamento Trost! – nadie movió ni un pelo - Bien, les informo brevemente: las habitaciones no están listas, así que pasarán la noche en el gimnasio. – y la pregunta temida - ¿Hay mujeres entre ustedes?

Ay no…

No se atrevió a decir nada.

Pero el hombre ya se había dado cuenta.

-Repito, aquí no hay dormitorios mixtos, ¿hay chicas? – preguntó con más énfasis.

Dando un largo suspiro resignado, la pelirroja levantó la mano.

-Sí. – dijo acongojada.

-Entonces salga de la fila, señorita. – le ordenó. Petra dio un par de pasos adelante hasta quedarse frente al hombre, quien la miraba con desconfianza - No quiero problemas de sexo con usted, ¿entendido? – masculló cerca de su oído.

Petra tragó con dificultad y asintió.

-¡El alto con la gorra, quítatela! – era un chico llamado Mike - Bien, los chicos al gimnasio, y a la señorita le mostraré su cabaña.

Los muchachos se alejaron hablando animadamente entre ellos mientras Levi le dirigía una última mirada a Petra. La chica siguió a Shadis hasta una pequeña cabaña para dos personas que sería ocupado por ella en la más penosa de las soledades.

Estando en un lugar desconocido, sin nadie que la acompañara y volviendo a sentir esa sensación de desamparo que experimentó con la muerte de su padre, Petra contuvo las lágrimas y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras, los chicos armaban sus catres, Levi hacía rato que había armado el suyo y observaba a todo el mundo aburrido.

-A mí me gusta el combate. – comentaba uno.

-¿Sí?

-¿Y a ti?

Así eran las conversaciones.

Levi compartía un rincón con unos chicos llamados Jean y Marco.

-Tsk. No esperaba los catres así. – comentaba Levi mientras daba saltitos sentado.

-¿Y cómo los querías? – se extrañó Jean.

-Me los esperaba más lamentables. – sin duda él quería vivir en condiciones deplorables para demostrar su valía y capacidad de adaptación. Qué decepción que tuvieran comodidades. - Bueno, ¿dormimos?

-¡Pero si apenas son las 9! – protestó Marco.

Levi no le hizo caso y fue hacia el interruptor de esa área.

-¡Estás en buena forma! – lo elogió Jean - ¿Qué haces?

-Economía, buenas noches. – contestó secamente Ackerman sumiendo en la oscuridad a todos. Qué remedio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tomaron un buen desayuno (para más decepción de Levi) y los hicieron correr a todos 5 km a campo abierto para dar comienzo a la actividad oficial del campamento, con flexiones y abdominales de todo tipo.

Más tarde, en las aulas teóricas, Shadis dibujaba diferentes situaciones en el pizarrón para escuchar ideas de sobrevivencia en grupo.

-¡Bien, vamos! – exclamó, mientras terminaba de dibujar un círculo que serían ellos enfrentando a otro que serían los enemigos - Último ejemplo: es una situación crítica y hay que tomar una decisión, ¡ya!

-¿Nos desviamos? – sugirió uno.

-No está mal.

-¿Desviarnos? – se aventuró otro - No, podemos pasar entre ellos.

-Tienen a sus compañeros alrededor, compañeros de armas, no se puede tirar al blanco. – dijo Shadis para luego dirigirse a Petra - ¿Tú, qué harías?

La chica dio un respingo.

-¿Yo? – balbuceó.

-Sí, tú.

Se puso a analizar la situación fugazmente y lo que se le ocurrió fue que todos corrieran por su cuenta para salvarse el pellejo. Pero no tenía que decirlo así.

-¿Nos dispersamos? – propuso tímidamente.

Para su sorpresa, Shadis asintió satisfecho.

-Eso es interesante. – dijo - No se huye. Nos reorganizamos. Continúa.

Petra quedó en blanco.

-Eh…nada mas…

-Se cambian las reglas y nos imponemos. – dijo una voz fuerte y segura.

-¿Por qué, Ackerman? – Shadis tenía puesta toda su atención en él.

-Para no sufrir, teniente.

-¡Eso es! ¡No sufrir! – rugió Shadis presa de la emoción, eufórico con ese muchacho de gran potencial - Lo que acaba de decir es muy importante. ¡Es el corazón de la doctrina en operación! Si se tienen que quedar en una sola cosa, es ésa. – miró su reloj - Pausa de un cuarto de hora.

-¿Pero cómo se hace para no sufrir? – preguntó Petra mientras los demás se levantaban.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Shadis frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguien más aparte de la señorita no lo ha entendido? – preguntó mirando amenazante a su alrededor.

Nadie contestó.

-Bien, pausa de un cuarto de hora. – se dirigió a Petra con indiferencia - Aprovecha para preguntarles a los demás.

La pelirroja sólo se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta.

* * *

La siguiente lección se dio al aire libre.

-Imaginen ahora que les lanzan una granada donde están. – decía Shadis con una granada falsa en la mano - Todos muertos. Pero basta un individuo, uno solo, para impedir eso. Cubriendo la granada con su cuerpo, absorbe la onda y salva a los demás que pueden responder al ataque. ¡Demostración! – destapó la granada y la tiró al suelo. Todos se retiraron inmediatamente, menos Levi Ackerman, que sin dudarlo, se lanzó de lleno hacia el artefacto cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Era el único ahí tirado mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados.

Shadis lo observaba con orgullo.

-¡Bien, Ackerman! – lo cumplimentó, Levi sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo - Hemos hablado del espíritu del cuerpo. Puede ser el sacrificio. – vio que Petra se removía incómoda en su sitio - ¿Algún problema, Ral?

-Sí… es fácil decirlo, pero nadie lo haría. – cuestionó la chica - Va en contra del instinto primario.

-Me río de los instintos primarios. – le contestó bruscamente el otro - Aquí se aprende el sentido del deber.

-Es inaplicable, teniente.

A Shadis ya le latía una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Fin del debate! – gritó - ¡Pasamos a los primeros auxilios! – y agregó - Mientras los demás hacen el módulo, Ral limpiará los baños.

Todos empezaron a reírse, menos Levi.

Petra bufó interiormente, pero visiblemente frustrada, y se dirigió a llevar a cabo la tarea impuesta.

Mientras trapeaba el piso, pensaba que pudo haber sido peor. Levi la había asustado en vano con todos esos métodos y comidas dignas de esos programas de supervivencia que veía en la televisión. Además, a pesar de ser la única chica, todos la trataban como a uno más y rápidamente se llevó bien con todos, aunque Levi le lanzaba miradas afiladas a cualquiera que se acercara con intenciones de coquetear.

Pero notaba también que Shadis se la había agarrado con ella. Supuso que había tenido malas experiencias con chicas en el campamento.

Terminó y llegó a la hora del almuerzo. Había dejado los baños impecables, con suerte Shadis se resbalaría en los pisos espejados y traerían un reemplazo un poco más tolerante.

Los demás comentaban emocionados la lección de primeros auxilios. Ella los escuchaba con envidia, pues era la que más había esperado.

-En el taller de primeros auxilios enseguida hacía calor, ¿eh? – comentaban.

-¡Ackerman le ha roto 3 costillas a un maniquí! – reían otros. Levi giró con una mirada asesina hacia ellos y se quedaron mudos del terror.

El almuerzo consistía en un bistec con puré de papas, un jugo en caja, un pan y un flan de dudosa procedencia. Lo único que a Petra le daba confianza comer fue una manzana que tomó inmediatamente junto con el pan.

-¿Estás a régimen o qué? – le preguntó un chico llamado Moblit. Levi lo miraba con cautela.

-No tengo hambre. – respondió Petra. Aún seguía decepcionada por perderse la lección por un castigo sin fundamento.

-¿No te comerás el flan? – preguntó Mike.

-Toma.

Levi se dirigió a ella con su inexpresivo modo de ser.

-Si tú quieres, te enseñaré como se hace el masaje cardíaco de primeros auxilios, mocosa. – se ofreció.

-¿Y me enseñarás también a doblar mi ropa? – le contestó la chica enojada antes de levantarse para llevar su bandeja, dejando atónitos a todos.

Estaba enfadada porque mientras todos acataban órdenes sin chistar, a ella la escarmentaban por tener dudas o reparos básicos.

Levi sólo se limitó a observarla.

Cuando estaba por salir del lugar, Shadis la atajó.

-Ral. – llamó - Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir 30 veces. – le advirtió entre dientes de forma siniestra - En 10 días te califico, y te aviso que tu carita de ángel no impresiona a nadie. Así que cambia de actitud. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, teniente. – respondió Petra conteniéndose de darle un golpe.

Se retiró aún más molesta.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, el entrenamiento se encrudecía. Así como la frustración de Petra por no ser suficiente para sí misma ni para su superior. Casi siempre alguien terminaba ayudándola.

Y como de costumbre, esas situaciones eran el pan de cada día. En esta ocasión tenían que hacer recorridos en fosos de 2 metros de profundidad y luego impulsarse para saltar hacia la superficie e ir hacia las barras para atravesarlas de punta a punta con las manos y el cuerpo suspendido.

Bajo la atenta supervisión de Shadis, los reclutas pasaban uno detrás del otro los obstáculos y trepaban sin problemas el muro de tierra para llegar a la superficie. Hasta que llegó Petra, que con su metro y medio de estatura tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la pared.

Se impulsó todo lo que pudo, pero no lograba que ni las manos tocaran el suelo exterior.

Shadis se regocijaba con eso.

-¡Impúlsate, vamos! – ordenaba.

Agotada, la pelirroja intentó una y otra vez trepar sin éxito, mientras sus compañeros pasaban a su lado sin dificultades para la operación.

-¡Vamos! – insistía Shadis - ¡Sin apoyarte en la pared!

Seguía en la infructuosa tarea hasta que llegó Levi, y éste, dándole la espalda al muro, se agachó y juntó sus manos mientras le indicaba que se impulsara con ellos.

-Vamos, mocosa. – le dijo.

-No, está bien. – se negó Petra encaramándose por milésima vez.

-Cohesión, mocosa. – reiteró el chico - Los fuertes ayudan a los débiles.

-Bien, Ackerman. – festejó el teniente - ¡Vamos, Ral!

Y como todos los días, Petra no tuvo de otra que dejarse ayudar por Levi, quien indirectamente y sin intención, hizo que la chica acuñara un nuevo término para sí misma: débil.

* * *

La actividad más esperada por muchos era el paintball de simulación militar. Internados en la vegetación, se dividieron en dos grupos y con el equipo correspondiente y sus armas con proyectiles de pinturas, se dio por iniciado el campo de batalla.

A pesar de su tamaño y sigilo, Petra fue de las primeras en caer víctima del equipo contrario.

-¡Estás herida! – exclamó uno después de dispararle pintura en el pecho - ¡Evacuación!

Rodando los ojos, la chica se tiró al suelo simulando estar muerta y los de su equipo procedieron a llevarla hasta un lado. No era tan divertido después de todo.

Mientras, Levi cazaba adversarios con cuidado, sin darse cuenta de que un chico llamado Floch estaba apuntándolo desde atrás. Desde el primer día, ambos muchachos se tenían unas ganas terribles de matarse a puñetazos.

Le dio en la mochila al azabache, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-¡Evacuación! – le gritó campante.

Sacándose el casco, el otro lo enfrentó con mirada mortal, preparando los puños por si acaso.

-¡No me has dado, idiota! – le contestó.

-Mira tu mochila.

-¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Levi quitándosela y examinándola.

-Te he dado, estás eliminado. – insistía el otro también sacándose el casco - Así que ahora te cargan.

En efecto, había una mancha de pintura naranja en la mochila. Levi no le dio importancia y encaró a Floch.

-¡¿Qué hay en mi mochila, mierda?! – exclamó alterado - ¡¿Mis órganos vitales?! ¡¿Mis arterias?!

Las fuertes maldiciones de Levi hicieron que todos dejaran la actividad de lado y se apiñaran alrededor de ellos, incluida Petra.

-¿Van a discutir por esto ahora? – intervino la chica.

-Tú estás muerta, inútil, así que te callas. – le espetó Floch - Además, las balas reales atraviesan las mochilas.

-¡¿Ahora eres experto en balística, imbécil?! – seguía alterándose Levi arrojando la mochila a un lado.

-No seas mentiroso, te han dado. – le gritó su compañero enojado - Ahora túmbate que te sacan.

-En tus sueños, chúpala.

-¿No podemos volver a nuestras posiciones de salida? – sugirió Petra intentando calmar los ánimos.

Floch la miró con desdén.

-¿Eres su perra o qué? – la atacó - Das pena, vuelve a casa a jugar a las muñecas y a lavar los pla… - no terminó su frase debido al fuerte cabezazo que Levi le dio en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

El muchacho gemía y se tapaba el rostro ensangrentado mientras se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con los demás tratando de asistirlo.

-¡Si te vuelves a dirigir así a Petra, maldito, te arrancaré las bolas y te las haré tragar! – le advirtió Levi hecho un demonio - ¿Entendiste?

A pesar de la conmoción general que provocó la discusión por una mochila, Petra no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en el pecho ante la acción de Levi no sólo de defenderla, sino también por haber dicho su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras Levi y Floch fueron citados por Shadis, el resto del grupo tomó clases de maquillaje para camuflaje con otros docentes. A la mitad de la clase, los dos jóvenes aparecieron finalmente: Levi con rostro impasible y Floch con la nariz sepultada en vendas.

Levi se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó ella - ¿Qué les han dicho?

-A Floch le dieron una amonestación. – respondió el chico como si nada.

-Todo es por mi culpa.

-No, es de ese payaso. – replicó su compañero - Le pasa por meterse conmigo.

-¿Te digo cómo se hace la actividad de maquillaje? – propuso Petra, en un intento de que todo quedara en el olvido y tomando el pote de pintura.

Levi gruñó como toda respuesta y se sentó frente a ella en el banco. Ella procedió a embadurnarle el rostro con delicadeza.

-La idea es disimular las curvas del rostro. – le explicaba la chica - Te lo pones con dos dedos, en diagonal. – mientras hacía lo suyo, Levi cerraba los ojos y relajaba su expresión; se sentía muy placentero el toque de Petra y lo disfrutaba - Hay que borrar las formas de la nariz, la boca, los ojos. Y así desaparece todo. – una vez que terminó, alejó las manos del rostro del joven y éste hizo una mueca, queriendo prolongar el momento - Ahora a mí. – le pidió Petra extendiéndole el pote.

Ahora era su turno de maquillarla y tocarla.

-Levi, no me dijiste qué te hicieron a ti. – le recordó Petra mientras el muy bruto le aplicaba la pomada sin cuidado, aunque él trataba de ser cuidadoso.

-Pues que a pesar del golpe que le di a Floch, no me amonestaron y no quedará en mi expediente. – explicó él mientras aprovechaba para masajearle la quijada.

-¿Y eso por qué? – quiso saber Petra, entre confundida e incómoda.

-Porque Shadis me ha nombrado Jefe de Unidad para el curso de orientación. – dijo Levi muy orondo - Ahora cierra los ojos, mocosa.

A pesar de los sentimientos que la confundían respecto a Levi, Petra empezó a experimentar la punzada de la envidia en su interior.

* * *

El ante último día de campamento lo coronó una expedición por el bosque de la reserva, dentro de un área acotada. Consistía en la búsqueda de un objeto ubicado por Shadis en algún punto determinado, y los reclutas se dividieron en varios grupos para la búsqueda. Comenzaba por la tarde y se daría lugar en plena noche.

-La primera unidad que alcance el objetivo tendrá el honor de levantar los colores del regimiento el sábado. – expuso el teniente - ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, teniente! – exclamaron todos al unísono, ansiosos.

Shadis pasó por al lado de Levi, quien lideraba uno de los grupos.

-Buena suerte, Ackerman. – le deseó. Petra, que estaba cerca, escuchó.

Ya era bastante avanzada la noche y ningún grupo daba aún con el supuesto tesoro. El equipo de Levi, integrado por Petra, Marco, Jean y otro chico llamado Thomas, decidió parar a hacer una fogata y estudiar detenidamente el mapa mientras comían.

-Sina, aquí Rose, indiquen sus coordenadas. – escucharon a Shadis a través del radio que tenía Thomas.

-¿Dónde estamos, Marco? – preguntó.

El chico escudriñó el mapa, confundido.

-O bien ahí…o ahí… - respondió nervioso, señalando para cualquier lado.

-Allá es el este, y el objetivo está al sur, mocoso. – replicó Levi viendo adónde señalaba.

-Estamos completamente perdidos, teniente. – se lamentó Thomas.

Petra no había hablado en toda la jornada. Ya estaba harta de todo y lo único que quería era volver a Lübeck junto a Eren y Carla y poder dedicarse a la cafetería y los eventos.

Había pensado que todo esto abriría su mente un poco, además que muy en el fondo lo había hecho para seguir a Levi, ya que siempre había sentido curiosidad por él.

Pero no le había servido de nada y poco le importaba cómo terminaría todo este jueguito de la milicia.

Mientras los varones discutían, ella se puso de pie repentinamente y caminó hacia ellos.

-¡Déjame ver eso! – y le arrebató el mapa a Marco de mala manera.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras ella se alejaba con el papel hacia su puesto para descifrar su ubicación.

Levi percibía que había algo malo con ella, pero como líder no le permitiría esas impertinencias.

-¡Petra, maldita sea! – exclamó furioso - ¡Devuelve el mapa!

-Un momento. – pidió la otra sin levantar la vista del plano, mientras se volvía a poner de pie y se alejaba de él.

-¡NO HAY UN MOMENTO, IDIOTA! – rugió Levi fuera de sí - ¡DEVUÉLVELO ENSEGUIDA!

Por fin Petra lo miró con el mismo enfado.

-¡No es necesario que me hables así! – lo enfrentó.

Los otros no decían nada. No podían creer que la dulce Petra Ral estaba teniendo un arrebato con el mismísimo Levi Ackerman.

Pero no tenían cómo saber que la joven estaba cansada de su papel de florero del campamento y que simplemente lo dejaba salir de la peor manera.

-¡Te estoy hablando, maldita mocosa! – seguía gritando Levi mientras la seguía - ¡ESCUCH…!

PAAAAAFFFF

El sonido de la piel siendo golpeada violentamente cortó la noche y todo quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta los grillos dejaron de cantar.

Jean, Marco y Thomas miraban inmóviles y con la boca abierta lo que tenían adelante: Petra con la mano en alto después de haberle propinado una poderosa cachetada a Levi, quien se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida mientras la miraba con una furia infernal.

Sin decir nada, la pelirroja tiró a un lado el mapa y salió corriendo internándose en el oscuro y denso bosque.

Con la mirada aún clavada en el punto donde estuvo la chica hacía unos segundos, Levi levantó el mapa y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

Ellos lo miraban preocupados.

-¡¿Qué?! – les espetó.

-Se ha ido con la brújula… - balbuceó Jean.

Eso sólo provocó aún más ira en el joven azabache.

-¡Esa estúpida! – despotricó - ¡La castigaré y me conocerá! – y con su linterna encendida se metió en la boca de lobo más allá de la vegetación para buscar a la chica, mientras gritaba improperios.

-¡PETRA! – aullaba buscándola, hasta que a lo lejos vio un destello que seguramente era su linterna.

Llegó hasta ella y la chica molesta extendió su brazo para que no se acercara más.

Apenas estaban iluminados por sus linternas y la luz de la luna, con sus uniformes y sus rostros pintarrajeados; y fue en ese momento poco oportuno y en el lugar menos indicado, que Levi Ackerman agarró fuertemente el brazo de la pelirroja y la jaló hacia él para devorarle la boca con hambre y premura. Ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar mientras que él llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

Cuando empezaba a corresponderle, algo se activó en su mente de repente, y atinó a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella. Ambos se miraron por un momento a los ojos, ella confundida y él deseoso de más; y cuando Levi ya se estaba abalanzando sobre ella nuevamente, la joven reaccionó a tiempo y empezó a correr adentrándose aún más en el bosque.

Él fue detrás de ella.

-¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó.

-Tengo una vida que recobrar, no como tú. – respondió ella secamente. Trataba de parecer dura pero daba gracias que la oscuridad no le permitiera al muchacho ver lo ruborizada que estaba.

-¿Estás insinuando que no tengo vida? – indagó Levi molesto, alcanzándola.

-No lo he insinuado, lo he dicho: no tienes vida. – respondió la joven - No te gusta la gente, comes cosas horribles, vives en un estado permanente de alerta. – se detuvo y lo miró - Levi, la vida es lo contrario de lo que haces.

Pero el chico no se la iba a dejar pasar.

-¿La vida es vivir en una cocina como tú entonces? – le objetó con burla.

-Al menos me gusta lo que hago. – contestó Petra ceñuda - A ti parece no gustarte nada.

-No es verdad. – le dijo Levi con su rostro en perpetua inexpresividad.

-¿No es verdad?

-Tsk. No.

-¿Y qué te gusta?

Él se acercó más a ella y la chica temió que le volviera a asaltar la boca.

-Tú. – contestó con simpleza - Me gustas tú, Petra. Y mucho.

Le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó, y juntos corrieron para desertar del campamento, penetrando cada vez más en la profunda espesura.


	4. Chapter 4

Último capítulo!

**Eau de toilette:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y me siento aliviada de haber logrado el toque cómico XD. En cuanto lo de Wattpad, también lo tengo allí; y había escuchado de un grupo Rivetra en Facebook, pero mandé solicitud y parece que no aceptan fácilmente a las personas jaja. Pero bueno, mientras disfruten lo que hago, no importa, muchas gracias por hacerle publicidad! Saludos!

* * *

Habían estado caminando toda la noche sin pensar adónde se estaban dirigiendo, y a la mañana siguiente fueron conscientes de que estaban algo adentrados en la Reserva de Schaalsee, teniendo en cuenta de que el bosque era muy extenso. Levi pudo ubicarse y discernir que estaban cerca del lago Schaal, por lo que no estaban tan alejados de la civilización. No estaban lejos de la carretera y podrían salir sin problemas, pero ya que estaban allí, era mejor aprovechar y demostrar su sentido de la adaptabilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntaba Petra por enésima vez mientras caminaban por el terreno escarpado, cansada y algo arrepentida de haber escapado del campamento.

-Sobrevivir, mocosa. – le respondió Levi secamente, también por enésima vez.

Pero Petra no quería sobrevivir allí, no lo necesitaba. Ya tenía bastante con enfrentar el día a día cotidiano y para rematar, aun sintiendo la pérdida de su padre. A su manera, pero ya venía sobreviviendo desde hacía un tiempo.

-Adaptarse es lo que querías, ¿no? – terminó por suspirar; lo notaba bastante entusiasmado, así que era mejor hacer un recuento de lo que tenían - ¿Qué llevas contigo?

-Sólo mi cuchillo. – contestó el joven.

-Yo mi linterna y la lona. – observó la pelirroja.

-Tsk, estamos mal equipados.

Petra seguía escudriñando en su mochila.

-Sí, queda una ración de comida. – dijo con pena - Tendremos que compartirla.

Levi no le dio importancia a eso. Mejor para ellos.

-Se equilibra. – decía con su cuchillo en la boca, tratando de avizorar algún animal que pudiera ofrecérseles en bandeja de plata - No necesitamos tantas cosas.

Caminaron por un rato más hasta que se detuvieron a la orilla de un arroyo cercano al lago. No era profundo y hasta podían ver a los peces nadar debido al agua cristalina. Con esto podría decirse que tenían el apartado de agua y comida resuelto.

-Aquí es perfecto. – observó Petra, maravillada no sólo por el arroyo, sino también por la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-Tenemos todo lo que hace falta. – concordó Levi, quien miraba indiferente la flora del lugar. Tomó la mochila de Petra y sacó la enorme lona que contenía.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica.

-Voy a hacer un refugio. – respondió Levi como si nada, para después arrastrar unas grandes ramas y armar con ellas una estructura sobre la que colocó por último la lona.

Lo único que podía hacer Petra era admirar la rapidez y destreza del muchacho para hacer las cosas. Decidió que mientras él hacía el refugio, ella colocaría trampas alrededor para poder obtener algo más que pescado diario.

Cuando volvió quedó con la boca abierta. El refugio de tres palos y lona ahora parecía toda una tienda de campaña. Petra pudo ver que por dentro estaba todo acolchonado con líquen como para que no tuvieran que dormir sobre el suelo duro.

-¡Está muy bien! – exclamó muy contenta.

Levi Ackerman la miró con el rostro expresando la nada misma, pero con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Tsk, no está acabado. – dijo desviando la mirada - Voy a buscar musgo para aislar el techo.

-No vayas por ahí, he puesto las trampas. – lo atajó Petra a ver que caminaba rumbo a ellas. El joven se fue hacia otra dirección.

-¡Por ahí tampoco! – le advirtió la pelirroja - Es mejor si rodeas toda la zona.

Levi rodó los ojos.

-Tsk…

* * *

Más tarde, el sol vespertino los encontró a ambos tirados boca arriba y dormitando a la orilla del arroyo.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Levi, impaciente. Se moría por salir a lo Rambo a vivir aventuras.

-Nada. – respondió Petra con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del sol en el rostro - Disfrutar.

-¿No se puede disfrutar haciendo algo? – protestó el azabache mirándola con fastidio.

-Hay que economizar las calorías. – repuso su compañera.

El chico se sentó y miró la naturaleza circundante, visiblemente aburrido.

-Iré a hacer cañas de pescar. – suspiró.

Un rato después, luego de terminar con la faena y habiendo reunido un par de peces para la cena, Levi vio a Petra sentada en el mismo lugar clavando unos palitos en el blando suelo. Parecía que estaba jugando.

Se acercó a ella.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo? – preguntó mientras la observaba.

-Hundirlos suavemente, sin que se rompan. – le explicó la chica.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Para nada. ¿Quieres probar?

El joven tomó un par de palitos y trató de hacer lo que Petra, pero fracasaba debido a su fuerza e impaciencia.

-¿En qué piensas cuando haces eso? – inquirió molesto.

-En nada.

-Entonces no sobrevivirás, mocosa.

Petra lo miró dulcemente.

-Si no te puedes concentrar, no puedes sobrevivir. – le dijo - Saber dejar pasar el tiempo, sin hacer nada en particular, sin pensar en grandes cosas. Eso es sobrevivir. Si no, te vuelves loco.

Mientras ella decía todo esto, Levi la miraba atentamente. Repasaba con los ojos su piel, su nariz, sus ojos, su cuello y su boca. Y tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa, se abalanzó sobre ella besándola como un poseso y aprisionándola con los brazos. Como la vez anterior, Petra quedó paralizada del asombro, aunque en el fondo esperaba que tarde o temprano esa situación se repitiera. Y sin pensar si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal, correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad. Levi se sentía satisfecho, ya que a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez sí podía ver y apreciar las reacciones de la pelirroja, y saber que ella también lo disfrutaba no tenía precio. Pero pensó en ser más atrevido y sus besos fueron bajando hacia su cuello y un poco más allá, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo ante lo que el otro pretendía. Pero no, no lo detendría: ella también lo deseaba tanto como él, y en cambio, lo ayudó a despojarla de su ropa y también de la de él. Hasta que quedaron desnudos haciendo el amor a la orilla del arroyo, en medio del bosque.

* * *

Los días que pasaron fueron un idilio. Acostumbrados a la vida salvaje, peregrinaban por el bosque siguiendo el arroyo y haciendo y deshaciendo su refugio. Como era una reserva natural, sabían que estaría mal cazar animales, pero si querían hacer una prueba de supervivencia no tenían de otra, aunque su dieta consistía más en pescado y avellanas. Y si no estaban pescando o dando vueltas por ahí, se la pasaban retozando dentro de la carpa por horas; para ambos era algo nuevo esa especie de convivencia marital que llevaban, y en ese momento y en esas circunstancias se les antojaba maravilloso e intrépido. Petra daba gracias que hacía poco había empezado con un plan de anticonceptivos inyectables por las dudas, por lo que podían hacerlo sin reservas.

Mientras vivían su romance de supervivientes, seguían buscando su oportunidad de comer carne roja de una buena vez, por lo que ajustaron más sus trampas.

-Espera, voy a darle otra vuelta con el alambre. – decía Levi mientras preparaba todo.

-¿Crees que va a aguantar? – preguntó Petra no muy segura.

-Claro que va a aguantar. – exclamó Levi riendo - ¡Mira mi trampa profesional! – añadió con entusiasmo e ironía.

Petra reía a la par de él, ya que nunca lo había visto de tan buenos humores antes. Se preguntaba si había sido así alguna vez en el pasado, pero de seguro que su tío y su hermana se caerían para atrás si lo vieran ahora.

Además, nunca lo había visto reír, y por lo que podía concluir, también era algo nuevo para él. Esperaba poder contribuir con ello siempre.

Por la tarde se sentaron sobre un árbol caído encima del arroyo, que hacía de puente natural al mismo tiempo. Contemplaban el atardecer y los distintos colores que irradiaba.

-Tengo hambre. – dijo Levi en medio del silencio.

-Siempre tienes hambre. – se burló Petra. Se escuchó un gruñido raro y el azabache se alertó.

-¿No ha sonado algo?

-No, era mi tripa.

Ambos rieron.

-Empieza a hartarme la fauna de aquí. – prosiguió el joven.

-Si quieres, quedan las avellanas.

-Eso tiene cero proteínas.

Petra suspiró.

-Si hubiéramos robados las barras de chocolate… - dijo.

De repente, escucharon un ruido proveniente de una de las trampas y corrieron como locos a buscar la fuente del sonido. Alumbrando con la linterna, encontraron que un pequeño cervatillo tenía la pata atrapada en una de las trampas de Levi, y el muchacho ya se relamía con sólo ver al animal. Petra sentía mucha lástima al verlo sufrir así, no se atrevería a comerlo.

Levi sacó su cuchillo y procedió a rematar al animalito para luego despellejarlo y hacer el fuego para asarlo. La pelirroja, en un intento de no presenciar semejantes escenas, se dedicó a recolectar y comer más avellanas, de las que pudiera ver con la creciente oscuridad.

Unas horas después, la cena estaba servida. Levi comía como si no hubiera un mañana y Petra todavía recordaba al cervatillo sufriente, por lo que dejó a un lado su parte y sacó las avellanas de su bolsillo.

-Vamos, come. – la arengó Levi - No te hagas la cobarde.

-Es repugnante. - replicó ella, realmente sentía náuseas - No puedo, te lo juro.

-Deja de quejarte.

Petra cedió y dio un mordisco a su carne asada. No pudo con eso y lo escupió.

-Es horrible. – farfulló mientras tomaba agua - Me quedo con las avellanas.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes. – dijo su amante mientras seguía comiendo. Pero observándola, podía ver que la chica se veía demacrada a la luz de las llamas y con ojos cansados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Levi se despertó muy temprano, o por lo menos eso suponía él ya que el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Pero no fue el reloj biológico o los primeros rayos de sol lo que le hicieron abrir los ojos, sino el sonido de unas arcadas fuera del refugio. Miró a su lado y Petra no estaba. Como una bala, salió de la carpa para verla vomitando a la orilla del arroyo.

Miró con horror que ella estaba blanca como la muerte, con unas ojeras terribles y con un sudor frío en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado mientras la abrazaba - Me quedaré a tu lado.

Su horror se redobló al ver restos de las avellanas que ella había comido la noche anterior. Ésas no eran avellanas comestibles. Se había intoxicado.

Minutos después, Petra había dejado de vomitar, pero en cambio estaba más pálida, más fría y más ida con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Levi entró en un estado de alerta al verla más detenidamente.

-¡Estás temblando! – gritó desesperado - ¡Voy por una chaqueta! – cuando volvió a las corridas, vio que la joven apenas podía mantenerse apoyada por sí sola - ¡Petra!

Dejando todo de lado, decidió cargarla a sus espaldas para así dirigirse hacia la carretera y hacer dedo a quien pasara. Tenían que llegar al hospital más cercano. No sabía mucho de intoxicaciones o indigestiones, pero el aspecto alicaído de la joven no auguraba nada bueno.

Después de un par de horas y agradeciendo su buen sentido de la orientación, Levi llegó con Petra a cuestas a la ruta desierta. Se quedaron un rato a esperar.

-¡Mierda! – se angustiaba el chico furioso - ¡No pasa nadie!

De repente y para coronar el suceso de eventos desafortunados, Levi vio que a lo lejos una enorme nube negra se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban, y que unos extraños copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Mierda, lo que faltaba: una tormenta y encima de nieve en pleno verano. Pero bastó unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que esos copos eran cenizas y que la colosal nube tormentosa en realidad era el humo de un incendio forestal.

El humo llegó hasta ellos empezando a hacer casi imposible la visión y la respiración. Levi corrió hacia Petra y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

-Abre los ojos, Petra. ¡Deja los ojos abiertos! – gritaba desesperado - ¡Mírame! ¡MÍRAME!

* * *

Petra abrió los ojos después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Trataba de enfocarlos bien pero la luz cegadora de la lámpara se lo impedía y le picaba la vista. Parpadeó. Vio a Carla Jäger dormida en un sillón frente a ella. Parpadeó. Vio a su primo Eren sentado a su lado mirando la televisión. Parpadeó. Aguzó el oído y escuchó de la televisión cosas así como las consecuencias de los incendios forestales y los veranos cada vez más abrazadores por todo el mundo. Parpadeó una vez más y cayó en que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Se sentó de golpe y volvió a acostarse presa del mareo y el aturdimiento. Eren, claramente aliviado, se levantó e inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

Lo último que recordaba era que algo le había caído mal al estómago al punto de que casi expulsó hasta el corazón por la boca y que Levi la cargaba por el bosque. También sintió un penetrante olor a humo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Le dirigió a su primo una mirada interrogante. Y Eren la entendió.

-Está en el piso de arriba. – le dijo - Está bien.

El joven procedió a contarle la historia: luego de que fueran alcanzados por el humo y empezaran a ahogarse, de la nada y milagrosamente, habían aparecido un par de patrullas en busca de posibles rezagados por los alrededores. Se habían cruzado con ellos de milagro. Los trasladaron inmediatamente al hospital de Mölln y se habían comunicado con los familiares. Él y Carla llegaron unas horas después junto con los Ackerman. Los poblados circundantes a la reserva natural, así como todo el campamento Trost, habían sido evacuados.

-¿Has visto que no acaban de controlar el fuego? – le comentaba Eren mirando las noticias - Ya hay 900 hectáreas humeando. Donde los recogieron ha ardido todo.

-Hemos tenido suerte. – fue lo único que pudo decir su prima sin poder creerlo.

-Por suerte no han tenido heridas ni nada grave. – prosiguió el castaño - A ti te hicieron un lavaje de estómago apenas llegaste; fue porque el tipo ése murmuraba semi inconsciente que te habías envenenado. – y añadió - Él está mucho mejor, aunque aspiró más humo que tú. Mikasa me contó que fuera de eso no tenía nada más.

Un rato después, Carla despertó y corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Eren mandaba un mensaje por el celular. En cuestión de pocos minutos, Mikasa apareció en la habitación con el rostro relajado al ver a Petra consciente al fin. Mientras hablaban, la joven Ackerman le dejó entrever a la pelirroja que Levi había insistido mucho en que le reportara cualquier cosa en cuanto a su evolución. Petra sonrió con ternura ante eso.

* * *

Pocos días después, y llegado el momento del alta médica, Petra preparaba su mochila para ir junto a su familia a la estación de tren rumbo a Lübeck (moría por volver a su casa y ver a su hurón), cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sonrió. Si bien él siempre había preguntado por ella en esos días, el muy tímido no había pasado a visitarla, tal vez para no evidenciar sus sentimientos o para no incomodar a Eren.

Se volvió hacia Levi Ackerman, quien también volvía a casa ese día.

Se tomaron de las manos, y mientras hacían tiempo hasta la hora de la salida, decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores del hospital.

-¿Ya no te duele nada? – preguntó Levi de manera seca, como siempre.

-No. – respondió Petra - ¿Y a ti, te duele algo?

-No. Apenas un tres en la escala del dolor. – dijo Levi tomándose la cabeza.

-Antes de seguir hablándome en términos técnicos, deja que me recupere. – rió la chica.

Levi la miró y casi se le deformó el rostro. Como si quisiera sacar algo de su interior.

-Mierda, Petra. – dijo al fin con la voz casi quebrada – No tienes idea del miedo que tuve.

-Pero estamos vivos. Aunque no haya estado consciente, entiendo el miedo de pensar en morir ahogado…

-¡Estoy hablando de ti, no de ese incendio de mierda! – replicó él algo molesto – ¡Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo por ayuda y perderte por unas avellanas del demonio que no sé al final qué eran!

Ella, conmovida, apretó su mano.

-Además, estaba mejor entrenado que tú. – agregó burlón - Así que no me preocupaba por mí mismo.

-Entonces, la próxima vez entréname tú. – repuso la chica.

-La próxima vez no será así. – prometió el azabache - Tendremos que estar mejor preparados.

-Lo estaremos. – concordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa - Estaremos listos.

Levi volvió a mirarla con un brillo en los ojos y Petra supo que había vuelto a ser el chico con complejo de militar perseguido que había conocido.

-Eso es. – aseveró Levi - No podemos dejarnos sorprender. A tientas no se avanza.

-Estaremos al acecho.

-Al acecho y en guardia.

Contemplaron por un rato el cielo nubloso a causa de la humareda lejana.

-Petra…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo cuando lleguemos a Lübeck? – dijo sonrojado - Digo, ir al cine, al tomar algo y esas cosas. – y no pudo más - ¡Mierda, quiero que seas mi novia!

Ella reía mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, quiero, Levi. – respondió antes de darle otro beso, esta vez en la boca.

Él no dijo nada, pero Petra supo que estaba contento. Se volvieron para regresar al hospital por sus cosas.

-Petra… - empezó Levi mientras caminaban.

-¿Sí?

-Hay una convocatoria para un campamento militar de invierno en el Monte Brocken.

-Ay, no…

-FIN-


End file.
